


When I'm Gone

by musicality12_01



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Lance (Voltron) in Denial, Lance (Voltron)-centric, M/M, Song Inspired, Sorry if they are a little ooc, first voltron fic, keith doesnt actually make an appearance, pre-season six
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 06:24:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14970983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicality12_01/pseuds/musicality12_01
Summary: Some things you never know you’ll miss till they are gone. You get so used to them being a constant in your life, being there when you doubt yourself, being there to watch your back. Until one day, they disappear. That ever constant being now gone, leaving a void that you can’t make sense of. It snuck up on you. That dependency on them. But now that they are gone, you have to learn to move on. And that is exactly what this young paladin was beginning to learn.





	When I'm Gone

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic for the voltron fandom so I hope you enjoy it!

Some things you never know you’ll miss till they are gone. You get so used to them being a constant in your life, being there when you doubt yourself, being there to watch your back. Until one day, they disappear. That ever constant being now gone, leaving a void that you can’t make sense of. It snuck up on you. That dependency on them. But now that they are gone, you have to learn to move on. And that is exactly what this young paladin was beginning to learn.

The castle seemed quiet from the inside of the red paladin’s room. The quiet was deafening on the Cuban’s ears. That’s all there had been since Keith left for the Blade, quiet. Silence. Though he hated and would deny to admit, Lance missed Keith’s presence. He missed picking on the mullet head. The rare but snarky comments. Ever since Keith left, nothing felt…right. And it was unsettling to say the least. When Lance was watching Hunk and Pidge geek out over some new alien tech they found. When Allura and Shiro discussed new strategies to use against the Galra. When Coran joyously worked on the castle of lions. Lance couldn’t help but dwell on the fact that with Keith gone, he didn’t really have a place like all the others. If he even had one to start with…

Lance groans and rolls over on his bed trying to rid his head of these depressing thoughts. There was no point moping over it now. Keith made his choice and they let him go. And if he never came back that was also his choice, even if it caused Lance’s stomach to churn uncomfortably. Suddenly, three loud knocks resonated from Lance’s door, causing him to jump in surprise.

“Hey, Lance, you would not believe what Pidge and I got working!” Hunk says as the door swooshes open. When he sees Lance’s startled self, a look of worry takes its place on his face. “You okay, buddy?”

“Hmm?” Lance hums sitting up properly. “Oh yeah, yeah, yeah. You just surprised me.” Lance moves to stand by Hunk at the door.

“Oops, sorry,” Hunk replies apologetically. “Anyways, remember that game system you got at the space mall a while back?” he says leading Lance out into and down the hall.

“Yeah, it’s a bummer that we couldn’t hook it up. Stupid alien tech,” Lance huffs. As they round a corner and Lance hears no type of reply from Hunk, he looks over at the yellow paladin. He sees nothing but a smug grin that just emanates waves from Hunk. Lance gasps. “NO... You didn’t!” 

“We did,” Hunk says taking a few steps ahead until he is in front of a door which then opens to reveal Pidge sitting on the floor playing on the now connected game console. However, ‘playing’ is a light term.

“HAHAHA! SUCK IT YOU SON OF A MOTHER!!” Pidge yells at the screen while slamming her fingers on the controller buttons, her character on the screen doing insane combos. However, Hunk shouts a short “hey” before running to Pidge and snatching the controller from her.

“Careful! You’re gonna destroy one of our only two controllers!” he warns holding the controller out of her reach. The screen flashes red before showing ‘GAME OVER’ and Pidge then proceeds to self-destruct.

“NOOO!” she shouts hands clutching at her unevenly cut hair. “Hunk, you made me lose the high score.” She stands and desperately tries to snatch the controller back.  
“High score? No one but you has played it yet,” Hunk counters as Pidge grabs his arm trying to bolster herself into the air. 

“It’s about setting precedent!” she states matter-o-factly to which Hunk rolls his eyes and Lance laughs. Lance steps into the room and plops in front of the screen where Pidge had sat. He crosses his legs and then looks up at Hunk and Pidge who are still standing.

“Can I give it a try?” he asks reaching out his hand for the controller. 

“Sure,” Hunk says handing it over. “But the game is gonna need a little explaining first.” Pidge hangs her body in defeat as she moves to sit Chris-cross on Lance’s right.

“Aww, I wanted to play again,” she pouts leaning her head on the hand she has propped up by one of her legs. Lance pats her shoulder sympathetically with a smile on his face. It’s at times like these that he is reminded of his home on Earth. Yes, they are lightyears way but sometimes Lance can see a little bit of his family in the members of Voltron. The smile on his face bordered on melancholy before he removes his hand from Pidge’s shoulder and divides his full attention to the screen in front of him. 

“All right my dudes, bring it on,” Lance says as Hunk sits on his left. Hunk reaches over and presses one of the buttons on the controller.

“Okay so first…”  
________________________________________

“NO!” they all three yell in frustration. Lance throws the controller onto the pile of pillows that had accumulated over the past four hours of gaming. This was the sixth time they failed this level in the last half hour. Just when they thought they were close the Boss would do some unexpected trick and they’d fail miserably. Lance falls onto his back defeated.

“Ugh! Damn it! One more time!” Pidge shouts grabbing the controller from where Lance threw it. With determined eyes, she starts the level up for the seventh time. In the middle of the screen, a hulking ogre stands with a long broad sword that was nearly three quarters its size. Lance sits back up to watch Pidge fight the irksome beast. The ogre roars a loud battle cry before attacking their character with the sword. 

“Dodge. Parry. Thrust,” Pidge whispers along to the frantic rhythm of her fingers against the controller. The damage on both beings slowly declining. Suddenly, Pidge did an insanely quick move with the controller and the character did a combo that neither Hunk nor Lance had seen before. The ogre took a ton of damage and they all shouted in glee. However, the fight wasn’t over. 

The ogre roared loudly as its broad sword began to glow in an ominous purple light. Its health then gained back nearly half what it lost. And the beast swung its blade to the character the purple light making its deadly reach longer. Their character suddenly took damage equal to that of which the ogre healed. And that meant they only had a little health left.

“Crap, Crap, Crap,” Pidge chants like a new mantra as she frantically tries to dodge the ogre’s attacks. Lance and Hunk leaned in sitting on the metaphorical edge of their seat as they watched Pidge dodge the ogre’s blade. The character on the screen moved as quickly as Pidge could get them to as its health bar flirts with empty. Pidge then shoots the ogre with three consecutive arrows. However, the ogre barely loses any health and then delivers a hard thrust at the character. Pidge in a frantic try to get away slams all the buttons.

“AAAaaaarrggg!” she yells as her character moves. But the character was too slow and its health falls to zero. Pidge sits and watches in shocked silence as the “game over” screen taunts them. She suddenly throws the controller.

“I QUIT!” she declares as she throws her hands up, falling backwards onto the pillows. 

“Are we really gonna rage quit already?” Hunk asks as he too lays onto the pillows. 

“Yes,” Pidge seethes. Lance lays down as he thinks about what could possibly beat the ogre and his large blade…… 

“Man, if only Keith were here,” Lance says startling the other two slightly with the mention of the previous black paladin. “He’d probably figure out how to beat that dude in no time being the resident sword guy and all,” Lance pauses thoughtfully. “Well, I guess not resident anymore.”

Silence spreads through the room, neither Pidge nor Hunk knowing what to say. They all reveled in their minds, still not used to Keith being gone. Finally, Hunk spoke up to try and curve the mood.

“Well, um…” Then Lance yawns interrupting him. He hops to his feet.

“Look at the time,” he says while jokingly looking at a blank wrist. “Imma hit the hay so I’ll see you guys,” he points at them with his signature finger guns, “in the morning.” He then walks out of the room leaving Pidge and Hunk worriedly glancing at him and the each other.

As he walks back to his room, Lance shoves his hands into his pockets and watches his feet as they carry him off. Keith leaves and his name suddenly becomes taboo? What was up with that? Sure he wasn’t the most social of the group but he was still their leader for a time. Still their friend, but now that he isn’t here the mention of his name turns a mood cold. It wasn’t right.

Lance sighs as he enters his room. He drops down onto his bed and holds his forehead in his hands. If only, Keith were here.

**Author's Note:**

> Wooh! Soo that was that! I'm thinking of adding more chapters but I'm not sure so let me know what ya'll think! If i made any mistakes pleeaaassee let me know so I can fix them. Thanks for reading! Signing off!


End file.
